Circles
by Neon Paranoia
Summary: 61 short stories, 60 couples, 5 chapters. Twelve stories per chapter, each about a different Glee couple. Canon, Fanon, Crack, Slash, hopefully there's one in here for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**1- I'm a Star (Finn/Rachel)**

Here I am. Senior year. Nationals. Us, or Vocal Adrenaline. Someone had to win. I would be fine. I'm a star, I'm a firework, I'm Rachel Berry. How could I lose now? Although... I have messed up before. I sent Sunshine to that crack house. Plus I let Jesse get too close, twice. I quit Glee Club when Tina got that solo. And I stalked Mr. Schuester. And I ruined Quinn's Junior Prom. And I cheated on Finn with Puck. And I-

Wait. Someone's grabbing my hand. It's... It's Finn? I guess he's trying to comfort me. He's looking at me with that same spaced out look he always has...

...Well, at least I got one thing right.

**2- Circles (Puck/Lauren)**

"I know how this will end." Lauren didn't seem even the slightest bit afraid to let Puck know. Puck sat with his arm over Lauren, in a rocking pod of a gentle ferris wheel. The lights of the city below glimmered dimly through the glass.

"Whadya mean?" Puck responded, slurring his words in a distant trance.

"Do you think I don't know how this will go? I hear them, I hear what people say about me, and about us."

Puck rolled his eyes at the thought. "Where is this coming from? Why the hell should we give a crap about what they say?"

"Don't. I can't let this get the best of me. You're going to run off to Miss Pretty Blond Quinn. She'll win prom Queen, you'll win Prom King, and you two will get married and reunite with your baby and live happily ever after. Freakin' fairy tale ending. The jock gets the cheerleader, the cheerleader gets the jock, and I get left behind." With a rattle, the carrage came to halt at the bottom, completing their ride back at where it started. "See you, Puckerman," was all Lauren offered as she left, leaving Puck in his questioning state.

To Be Continued... Aren't I a tease?

**3- Spotlight Dance (Puck/Quinn)**

Quinn was driving home after her all too disasterous Junior Prom. The radio was buzzing lightly, and the orange ambiance set from the streetlights faded in and out as she passed under them. She soon noticed a car flashing it's headlights behind hers, honking too, with music blasting so loud Quinn could barely hear her own. She eventually got the idea and pulled over. She got out of her car carefully, to avoid dirtying her gown, as Puck simultaneously got out of the car behind her.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Quinn asked bitterly, clearly she had hoped she had left him behind long ago.

Puck had a triumphant smile etched on his face as he approached her. "I need to give you something." Puck reached out and handed her a black plastic tiara with fiery red plastic jewels to decorate it.

"Ugh, Puck, what is that?"

"It's your Anti-Prom Queen crown. Every year these kids hold anti-prom, and guess who won anti-queen for slapping Rachel in the bathroom."

Quinn reluctantly reached out and grabbed the tiara, cute, but not really what she wanted.

"Aaannnddd-" Puck stretched out his sylable as he pulled out a black plastic crown and doned it upon himself, "guess who won anti-king."

"And how did you manage that?"

"Well, everyone seems to think I was framing Artie for spiking the punch bowl. I mean, I wasn't, and he only had lemonade but, eh, I try not to get caught up with details."

"This is all... incredibly... yeah, but it's not the magic I wanted. I think I'm just going to go home."

"Wait, we got the music," Puck gestured his head towards his car, blasting some song neither had ever heard before, "we got the spotlight," Puck pointed up to the flickering, orange streetlight, "and we have the Prom King and Queen," Puck grabbed the tiara and set it on Quinn's head for her, "why not just have a spotlight dance. Tradition, right?"

Quinn smiled and grabbed Puck's hands, as the two started to slowdance underneath the buzzing lights. Not the magic she wanted, not the attention she wanted, not quite the music she wanted. Still, she couldn't help but feel like, well, there was no way Senior Prom could beat this one.

**4- The Asian Couple (Mike/Tina)**

_The Asian couple_, Tina thought, as she stormed down the hallway. _Is that all we are? Just some background characters in our own life? Why don't we get any attention? Why can't we have some drama now and then? How could so much happen at prom and we still managed to do nothing? That's it. I can't stand it. I need to break up with Mike. No more just being those two asain kids. No more asain stereotypes. No more dating someone with the same last name as me. No more having to hang out with Mike's family. No more eating chicken feet salad. No more Asain couples therapy... No more of Mike's dancing... No more Mike's abs. No more hearing Mike tell me that I shouldn't change myself... because I'm beautiful the way I am. No more Mike willing to sing Justin Beiber music for me. No more Mike singing duets with me just because I want to. No more Mike dancing down the aisles with me. No more Mike..._

Tina finally found her way to Mike at the end of the hallway. "Mike!" She shouted.

He turned over with a blissful, "Yeah?"

Her face hovered a few inches away from his, trying to control her unsteady breathing. "I love you," she finished, as the two ultimately returned to one of many cherished past times, making out._ I love being the asain couple_.

**5- Dust Bunnies (Will/Emma)**

Just another late night in the cramped apartment Schuester calls home. The only light was the buzz from the television hovering lightly over the objects immediately before it. Will had his arm over Emma on the couch, difficult considering Emma's constant fidgeting. Too much was too much, Will eventually had to say something. "Emma," his voice whispered, softly and calmly, "are you okay?"

Emma's voice barely trembeled out of her tiny body. "Will, when was the last time you cleaned this place?"

Will teamed his shrug with "Two, maybe three... years."

"Years?" Emma shrieked, throwing her hands up.

Doing his best to bring her down, Will jumped back in, "I'm kidding, Emma. Cleaning has been a little sparce since Terri left, but it's fine. We're going to work on this, remember?"

Emma's arms slowly began to descend. Appearently Will's firefighting had done some good. "I suppose... But, it almost looks like there's a layer of dust over everything."

Will pulled her in close, rubbing her shoulder lightly as a weak attempt at comfort. "Come on, just make it through the movie, you can do it. Ignore it."

"I'm not so sure."

With a smile, Will plopped his head onto Emma's. "Come on, imagine it as something less... disturbing, then. Like, dust bunnies."

"Dust bunnies are still dust, Will."

"Yeah, but it's bunnies, so it's cute, right?"

"No..."

Will couldn't help but feel disappointed, and it showed. Emma felt a force telling her to make it better.

"But... it is a little..." she swallowed away the idea of what she was about to say, "...cute. And besides, I don't need to worry too much, especially with a Will blanket wrapped around me." She finally calmed down, her fidgeting fell to a solemn rest, as she grabbed her blanket's other arm and wrapped it around her. Suddenly, movie night was looking pretty good.

**6- Bambi (Kurt/Blaine)**

Skipping his way down the sidewalk, Kurt felt himself magnitized to his boyfriend. "Hello, Blaine. How should we start the day? Coffee perhaps?"

Blaine shot over his usual warming grin, "Whatever you want, Bambi."

"Bambi?"

"Yeah. Bambi."

Pulling his hand over his face, Kurt tried to wipe off his own expression, as to not let Blaine know his cynacism. "Blaine, as afraid as I am to ask, why did you just call me Bambi?"

"Well, Mercedes told me about that time you got drunk and vomited on Ms. Pillsberry's shoes, so I thought I should give you a cute nickname to go with it... But, uh, hearing it out loud does make it seem a little less cute..."

Kurt forced a smile accompanied with a sarcastic "Just a little." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder confrotingly as he continued. "I'm not so sure what people told you, but I called Emma Bambi, so giving me that nickname makes no sense."

"But we need some nicknames, something to show the world our affection."

"Please stop-"

"How about Hummy-kins?"

"Oh god. Please, can we just go to the coffee shop first? I could use a pumpkin spice coffee after all of this crazy."

"Pumpkin spice? Pumpkin Spice!"

Although he tried to feign level-headedness, Kurt couldn't help but find himself pulled in by Blaine's whimsical determination. "Come on, we'll think of one at the shop, Triangle-Brows."

Blaine paused a beat. "...Triangle Brows?"

**7- Sweet Lady Kisses (Santana/Brittany)**

Brittany and Santana found themselves lounging in Brittany's room on another lazy summer weekend. Santana was ultimately too distracted by Lord Tubbington to focus, while Brittany was brainstorming ideas for the next Fondue for a Two, a futile effort.

Santana dangled a loose thread she broke off of Brittany's blanket over her cat. The Lord seemed intrigued by it, but didn't quite want to make the effort to reach for it. Santana eventually felt the need to break the silence. "Dude, your cat's a fatass."

Brittany spun her chair around to face Santana, although she did let herself take a full rotation before stopping, just to enjoy the ride. "I'm sure he's just to hungry to do anything. Hmm, maybe there's an episode idea there..."

Santana responded simply by raising your eyebrow. "Something tells me people can already tell he's hungry." A weak mew escaped from the cat nearly immediately after Santana's comment.

"Aw, you made him upset... Or he's just hungry... or maybe he wants us to leave."

"Your cat doesn't want us to leave, Brits."

"Do you, Tubbington? Do you want us to leave?" Brittany tossed herself down to take the spot next to Santana in front of her massive cat. His head bobbed slightly up and down.

"Is he nodding?"

"It's been decided. Let's leave Santana."

"We're listening to your cat?"

"Yeah, because you have to treat animals right... Plus he can crush me while I'm sleeping if I don't."

"Where are we supposed to go?"

Brittany leaned her head out of the window, letting the wind blow her hair into a silky ocean wave. "Well, I still have my treehouse from when I was little. We could go in there. Maybe a few sweet lady kisses?"

Santana was obviously pleased by the answer. "Alright then, le-"

Brittany dived in front of her cat once more. "Should Santana and I get our mack on while we're gone?"

Lord Tubbington sat with barely open eyes. He hesitated, but eventually shook his head left and right. Brittany pouted and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her out and reassuring her with "Forget it, he's just cat."

**8- Wingman (Artie/Brittany)**

Artie rolled down the hallway with Brittany pushing his chair behind him, though his movement seemed a bit inconsistant due to Brittany adding a skip here and there. Artie took a moment to evaluate the looks of everyone around him as the passed by. "You know, it feels pretty good to have a girlfriend. Especially one who's the sweetest cheerleader ever."

Brittany responded, after adding another skip, "And I'm a pretty good wingman, too."

Artie raised an eyebrow at her... odd choice of words. "Wingman? Brittany, do you know what a wingman is?"

"Yeah, you know, like how a legman gets people around. A wingman keeps you up. And you really need one, because of the wheelchair thing."

"A wingman keeps someone up?"

"Yeah, totally, like, if your wheelchair is rolling off a cliff and you can't stop, then as a wingman can pick you up before you fall... Metaphorically... I can't fly... yet."

Artie knew he should have corrected her, but he didn't want to, nor could he even bring himself to. He simply smiled and enjoyed the ride, tagged with him saying "You know, it feels pretty good to have a wingman."

**9- Champagne (Artie/Tina)**

Tina was doned in her champagne bubble dress, setting her make up in the mirror. Beside her sat Artie, almost unrecognizable behind his KISS make up.

Artie turned over. "Hey, uh, does this look right?"

Tina turned with a shrug, clearly a veteran of cosmetics, but not so much of Kiss. "I don't know. Which one are you supposed to be? It just looks weird to me."

Artie rolled his eyes playfully, "Too bad we can't all wear bubble dresses."

"Oh come on, Artie," Tina jumped, "Lady Gaga is an icon. She individualistic, powerful, creative-"

"Crazy," finished Artie.

Tina turned back to the mirror with a smile. "Exactly."

Artie couldn't help but feel just a little turned off, he felt a pulse rushing through him telling him to leave. "Could you just check my make up so I can leave?"

With a turn and a smile, Tina brought her face down to Artie's, examining him closely. "You have it a little heavy in a spot."

He tried to check the mirror with his peripheral vision, barely making out the shape of his own face. "Where?''

The cloud of champagne bubbles grabbed his head, and pulled in for a kiss on his lips. She pulled away, with the residue of black sitting on her lips.

Artie responded with a chuckle, "Uh, you got some of my make up on your lips."

"Huh? Oh, well, that's okay. I was out of lipstick anyway."

**10- Lark and Nightengale (Sam/Mercedes)**

Mercedes and Sam looked back over at the two lovebirds after their close encounter in the coffee shop. Mercedes lead the conversation with "That was way too close."

Sam grabbed a hot chocolate cup as Mercedes payed, still looking back. "Do you think we should do this at night or something? Like... like Nightengale's signify the night, so when we hear one of those we'll start hanging out, then when a lark calls, we'll seperate. Go all Shakespearian on this relationship."

Mercedes paused and stared at Sam, still trying to count the number of nerdy things he had just said. "I think we can hang out in daylight, Sam."

"But it'd be pretty cool sneaking around at night, and it'd be especially easy for you because of the color-"

"Don't say it."

"Sorry."

"Sam, we don't need to make this into some grand romance novel. We got the girl, the one with the attitude longing for a man. We got the guy, the sweet, sweet guy, who finally got the relationship he deserved. What else do we need?"

Sam found himself locked in contemplation, taking her rhetorical question all too seriously. "Well... the kiss?'

Mercedes chuckled, leaving the smile on her face. "Give it time. We're not quite at that chapter yet."

Sam jumped in front of Mercedes to hold the door open as they left. "Soon?"

Mercedes chuckled once more, he was simply too easy. "Well... I am a fast reader."

**11- Day Two (Will/Holly)**

Holly layed there after her first night with Will. Wisps of light seeping in from the window. Will rested calmly next to her in his own bed. She wanted to smile, she wanted to feel calm, she wanted to just lay there and sleep next to him... but her head was buzzing, chaotic with restless thoughts.

"Holly, what are you doing to yourself?" she wispered, "You're walking a dangerous line..." Her eyes continued to wander back to Schuester, ungracefully sleeping with his mouth wide open, stretched out in oblivious bliss. "Just look at him, he's so sweet. He would never do anything to make me regret this... never... Wait! What am I saying? I'm Holly Holliday. I- I- I don't do... this. I don't do the relationship thing. It's j- just one night stands, and that's how I like it. I- I need to get out of here. I can't stay a second day... But... no! I can't let my gaurd down and-" Holly's ranting was soon cut off by a loud buzzing, she flinched as Will slowly rose from dormant position.

He reached over and hit the button atop his alarm. Will lightly touched his hand down on Holly's leg through the blanket and patted it twice. "Hey, there. What do you say I go get breakfast started?" Will's voice was still raspy. Holly barely confirmed as she slowly nodded her head ever so slightly. She watched him as he sprung up and out to the kitchen. It took Holly a moment of vacant staring before she finally broke free of herself long enough to see what time the alarm clock had on it. A smile began to creep over her face as she sluggishly moved one hand over her heart...

"I made it..."

**12- Finn or Quinn (Finn/Quinn)**

The sun seeped in through a crack in the window, barely illuminating Finn and Quinn in their love nest, made from Quinn's bed. Finn rested with his hands behind his head, whilst Quinn's were resting on his chest.

Finn started with a contemplative look before breaking into dialouge. "You know, I've been thinking..."

_Oh God, _Quinn thought.

Finn continued. "What are we called?"

Quinn perked her head up, lifting herself off of his chest. "Teenagers?"

"No," Finn debated. "Like, us. Me and you. I-"

"Excuse me, Finn," Quinn interjected, "But it should be 'you and me,' not 'me and you.'"

" ...So anyway, What's our couple name thing? Like, Rachel and I are Finchel, Lauren and Puck are Pizes, Tina and Mike are Chang squared. What are we? I keep trying to combine our names... but all I get is Finn and Quinn."

"It's Fuinn, dear."

"What? But, there's not a U in my name."

"Finn, there' a U in my name."

"Yeah but... wait..."

Quinn sighed, she needed a way to bring this to an end. "How about we just go by Fabson?"

Finn paused and trampled the thought, over and over. "Wait, Fab Son? Like... Kurt?"

"No, Finn, it's not two words. Fabson. Say it fast."

"Fab Son? No, Fabson. Fabson, got it. It's Fabson. Fabson makes sense. We are Fabson."

Quinn took a beat and sighed once more. She eventually let herself go and returned to her spot perched atop Finn's chest. "It's a good thing you're cute."


	2. Chapter 2

**13- What Did You Call Me? (Puck/Mercedes)**

"What's up, Oprah?" ...Puck isn't the most considerate guy...

Mercedes slammed her locker, adding to the clamour of the crowded hallways. She pulled Puck in close. "What did you call me?'

"You know, Oprah. 'Cause you like to talk, plus you're a big, black chick."

She did her best to brush him off with a roll of her eyes. Leaning down, Puck rested his head on her cold shoulder. His greatest weapon was his bulk, and he knew it, seeing as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, flexing all the while in an attempt to impress her. A failed attempt, though. His next offer traveled in sharp licks. "How 'bout we go get some tater tots, then? I know you're a sucker for 'em."

Effectively unwrapping herself from his grasp, Mercedes broke out and swung to face him. "Okay, Wonder Bread, you get one more offensive thing before I redecorate your face. Choose your next words wisely..."

He followed with a short pause. Appearently he was taking it as a challenge. "I like that. I love a woman who can fight like a ma-... who is strong."

"Smooth."

"I gotta give you props on being confident in your... personality."

"Impressive."

"Even though some may think you're abrasive-"

"Looks like we hit some rough waters."

"But I just say you're Mercedes."

A grin washed over her face, accompanied with a clap. "Well done, you effectively went thirty seconds without accidently insulting me. But we still need to work on you."

"... Wait, we?"

Grabbing his hand, they bulldozed through their overpopulated path. "Yeah. We. Let's go, McHale."

"What? What did you call me?"

"McHale. Like Joel McHale. 'Cause you like to talk."

"Funny."

"Plus your forehead's kind of big."

**14- Let It Go (Will/Terri)**

Regret... Schuester's Ex wife is back to that awful tribute to their marraige known as their appartment. Rummaging for her stuff. A box with "TERRI" written plainly in thick black ink resting beside her. A stinging of what could of been resting inside of her.

Joy. The figure of her ex, leaning in the doorway. A warming, confident smile. "How's it feel," whipsered the figure, "to move on?"

Fear. What was she supposed to say? If she said she was happy to move on, she may lose him forever. If she said she hadn't moved on yet, she may push him away froever. But she had to give him something. She mustered enough courage to say "Don't make me choose."

Confusion. The figure kept his poker face. He needed to emote something, anything to let her gauge his response. Something to springboard off of.

Hopelessness. She got what she wanted. Not that she wanted it when she got it. "Please, it's time to stop trying to hold on. I think I've found my love... and now you need to."

Resistance. She couldn't let him. She couldn't let him move on. Not when she hadn't. "But-"

Frustration. The figure was perfectly confident in interupting. "Stop."

Refusal. "No!" She wouldn't be silenced... Not this time. "You need to stop! Stop falling in love! You can't. Not while im still floating in this purgatory of us."

Disappontment. "There is no more us. Why can't you accept that?"

Honesty. "Because- Because I haven't felt it for someone else. I haven't fallen in love. And when you fall out of love, the love- i- it has to go somewhere. It doesn't just disappear. And mine isn't anywhere else, so it has to be here! Right here, w-with us. Us. So yes, there is still an 'us.' You can't move on. It's not fair. You can't have that Vocal Adrenaline coach, or-or that girl from when you were in Glee club, or that substitute, or the guidance counseler. You can't! You-... You can't fall in love with someone else while I'm still alone... You can't stop loving me..."

Embarrassment. The figure and her stood until the air grew stale. The figure slowly apporached. Heart racing. Mind pondering. The figure grabbed her hand. Heart relaxing. Mind easing. "I didn't stop."

Euphoria. The love. It was still there. Would it be there forever? She couldn't tell. Too much uncertainty. She was ready though. Nothing could hurt her again. Nothing could hurt her now.

Invincibility.

**15- Omelet (Jesse/Rachel)**

She needed to duck and cover. Rachel might as well have been walking around with a target on her forehead after what Finn and her pulled. Kissing on stage? Why? She ruined her chances at Nationals. It would be okay though, they would leave soon. If she could just get through breakfast, they would board the plane afterwards. Ah, the plane, where Santana's knives would be confiscated before entering. She would be safe there. It was all a matter of stealth for the time being. Utilizing her ballet experience, Rachel tiptoed her way over to the waffle bar. Scooping and and plating, that was all between her and safety. She took a barrel roll and landed underneath a table. Success. Pure Success. The only thing that could have made it better was if there was someone there to compliment her insane Finnja skills... Uh, Ninja skills... Damn, she would have to work on that.

"Nice ninja skills," complimented a silky voice, sharing her holdout beneath the table. Startled, Rachel almost hit her head on the top of the table before regaining her balance.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Rachel bellowed... quietly.

Jesse held a pan elegantly in his right hand, using his left hand to gesture as he spoke, he was theatrical like that. "I thought you might enjoy something a tad more regal for your breakfast. Not this waffle and artificial fruit business. You need something more deserving of your fine tastebuds. An omelet perhaps? Maybe fried eggs? Scrambled, if you desire. Anything you want Rachel."

She seemed timid, afraid almost. Stuck pondering what he had just told her, she hesitated. How was she supposed to react? But she had to say something. "...Artificial fruit?"

"Rachel."

"Sorry," with a single snap, Rachel found herself pulled back to reality. "Jesse, why? What are you trying to pull?"

He sighed and gently placed his pan on the floor. He knew it was coming, there was no way to avoid it. "I'm not trying to pull anything, Rachel. I need to prove to you how willing I am to make things right. So, what do you say," Jesse reached down into his pocket and pulled out a single, ivory egg, "You want some breakfast?"

It's not like she wanted to let him in again, she really didn't, but love had pulled her back. "Sure, scrambled. And can I just say, you did a very good job of keeping that egg in your pocket without it breaking. You must have some very impressive ninjesse skills... Hmm, that pun wasn't very good at all. We'll think of one later." Jesse complied with a chuckle, cracking the egg on his head and spilling the contents onto the pan.

"Scarmbled it is!"

**16- Purses and Tiaras (Kurt/Mercedes) **

Arms hooked, Kurt and Mercedes struted down the hallways, triumphant in reaching their senior year. Both ready to plan their next big duet for Glee Club.

"Well, I for one think we've ignored the genius that is Hairspray for all too long." started Kurt, clearly excited over his own idea. "You know, speaking of Hairspray, don't you think the guy who plays Link looks kind of like Mr. Schuester?"

Starting with a shrug, Mercedes led off with "I try not too think about Mr. Schuester's life too much, it depresses me. "

"Yeah, same here."

"Besides, I have enough going on in my life. I broke out a guys teeth with a crowbar this summer."

"Well, you go. My summer was pretty exciting as well. I finished writing my musical and broke up with Blaine."

Like a train pulled from its tracks, Mercedes planted her feet full stop. Kurt continued walking a step or two before his hooked arm pulled him back. "You broke up with Blaine? Why?"

Kurt took an exaggerated breath, clearly he had told the explaination a few times before and wasn't too keen on telling it again. "It's nothing. We just drifted. Blaine's a little... boring. He couldn't keep up."

Mercedes shot a look, she continued on their hallway stroll, as well as their conversation. "I for one think Blaine is actually a really interesting fellow."

Kurt smiled, he would play along as long as he needed. "Not interesting enough to keep up with me. I'm more gravitated to people who knock teeth out with crowbars."

"Weeeelllllll," Mercedes tilted her head a touch to the side, "I may have lied a little."

A warming smile was all he needed to send. "That's okay. I little lie know and then keeps things... interesting." Kurt's hand wrapped around to grab Mercedes'. She felt a pulse of shock, but didn't want to make a scene. She simply kept on walking, actually, this wouldn't be too bad. "Now, as for the Hairspray song, I think we should do 'I Can Hear The Bells.' Instant classic. Of course to live up to it, I may have to get into the part a little. Get in touch with my feminine side."

"Please, Kurt, you're more in touch with your feminine side than I am. I mean, a purse fell out of your mouth!"

"Purse?"

"What? I happen to like purses." Mercedes' strut hit overkill, as she went into a full on 'walking on air' pose. Kurt shared the sentiment, and shared the gesture.

"Well, I guess that's one more thing we have in common."

**17- Crossroads (Will/April)**

"You're just at a cross road, honey." April's attempt at comfort was a weak one. She found herself standing atop the glossy stage with her soon to be Broadway partner, William Schuester. Unfortunately, he was still left questioning, wandering between the choices of Broadway or his kids. She continued "Everyone hits one or another. You just gotta pick a choice and hope it's the right one. Simple."

But what to do? He couldn't leave his kids, could he? "I want to, April. I really do, but... There's just so much for me back in Lima."

Leaning forward, April continued her attempt at logic. "Then stay in Lima. Why are you making this so complecated, sugar?" She knew his answer, and though she was disappointed, she couldn't admit it. She had to push him in the right direction, meaning she had to turn away, and leave. But before she could, a tug from behind pulled her back and spun her into Schuester's arms. "Baby, please don't spin me. I'm still a little drunk... Wait, so, does this mean you're picking broadway?"

He gave a chuckle, a warm, comforting chuckle. "No... I'm choosing you."

**18- Sway (Burt/Carole)**

What a beautiful day. Of course, everyday with his new bride would be a beautiful day for Burt Hummel. This day, his wedding day, was merely the first beautiful day he had had in a while. The two danced, lightly glazing their feet over the floor as the Glee teacher sang in the background. Burt seemed distracted though, and Carole could tell.

"Burt, honey," she started, "are you okay?"

He took a second to snap himself out of space and back into the conversation, "I- I think I'm fine. It's just... Is there a cat on that table?" Carole turned her head over to see an overweight cat slumbering on one of the finely set tables.

"I think there is. How did that get in here?"

"I got to go figure out what's going on." Burt said as he simultaneously tried to break free to go to it, but his efforts were wasted as Carole pulled him back into the mass that is their dance.

"Burt, it's our wedding dance, you can't leave it for a cat."

"What are we supposed to do? Just let it sleep on our fine tablecloths?"

"...Well, let's just dance over there." And as ridiculous as it sounded, it was the only compromise they could find, so... 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Following some simple waltz steps, the two were faced with Brittany, rubbing the fatty gut of her precious cat, Lord Tubbington. "Oh! You're Finn's friend!"

"And Kurt's ex-girlfriend." Burt added.

"And Kurt's ex-girlfriend's cat, I suppose." Carole resumed.

"He likes the ambiance." Brittany explained, not that they asked for it.

Burt was the first to object, which was to be expected. "Brittany, you can't keep your cat at our wedding. He could be dirty."

"But he's not." Brittany denied. She seemed surprisingly adamant about the issue.

"Oh, it is kind of cute, and besides, it's not causing any harm. Plus I think he's too out of shape to cause any real harm. Let's just let him stay." Carole's response was almost too accepting. Burt knew she was motherly, but this? "Come on, let's just enjoy our time. Sway to the music with me." The two followed the rythym to the center of the dance floor. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.

"You know," Burt sighed, "she's not even the worst of it. The kids in the glee club are pretty out there, and with Finn and Kurt in the same house, we'll be seeing them even more often. We're combining two dangerous worlds here."

Carole was obviously immune to these concerns. "If you can survive Finn, you can survive the rest of the club. Finn still wakes me up Saturday morning by watching his cartoons too loud."

Smiling was the best response he could give. "Yeah, I guess I've seen that war-zone up and down by now. Kurt still makes me help him coordinate his accessories to his outfits."

"Dangerous worlds indeed." She leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder.

"You think we can really handle everything that'll come our way?"

"I think if we we just follow the rythym life gives us, we can make it through just fine." 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...

**19- Sweet (Carl/Emma)**

"Carl, please don't," Emma protested. Carl grabbed several handfuls of assorted M&M's, taking them out of their color coordinated sanctions and mixing them in one large glass bowl.

"Come on," Carl pleaded softly. "It'll be good for you."

Emma tried to snatch the bowl away, but hesitated, thinking that taking it away would cause it to spill all over her coffee table. "B-but, you're a dentist. We- We really shouldn't be eating candy, because it'l- it will rot our teeth!" With the last sylabble, Emma's posture snapped up to a straight up position, pointing her index finger up to the ceiling to exemplify her cautious tale.

Carl grinned back, it was cute, really. "Emma, I got to get my business somehow. Hehe. Besides, it'll be faster to just mix 'em all together like this."

Emma whipped the bowl into her hands, quickly and nervously sorting through the candies. "Carl, please, it's just, it- it's madness! Madness is what it is."

Carl kept the toothy grin tatooed on his face as he took the seat next to her, resting his head on his hand as she rambled on. After letting her decompress for a minute or so, he felt compelled to grab her hand and pull her down to sit on top of him. She struggled to hold onto the bowl as she plummeted, but managed to keep the candies from spilling on her groomed and primped carpet. "Tell you what, I'll eat a couple, and if I explode promptly after wards, you win, and you can color code the candies." Carl grabbed a handful, and immediately shoveled it into his mouth. "See? Relatively death free. I think you can do the same."

Emma's delicate hand trembled as she reached towards the bowl. She grabbed a couple candies, and popped them into her mouth. Chewing softly, and swallowing as quietly and subtlely as she could.

"How are they?" Carl prodded. "...Sweet?" Emma didn't seem to mind the predictable pun. She was simply enjoying the candy.

"Yeah, sweet's the word."

**20- The C stands for Compulsive(Ken/Emma)**

"Ken has a lot of flaws. In fact, he has 74 flaws as of yesterday."

Emma sat awkwardly on the couch, legs and arms folded sharply in a manner that would compress her size as much as possible. Ken sat opposite of her, leg stretched out, scratching his protruding stomach.

"Emma," Ken snapped, "why won't you sit next to me?"

"I- I don't like touching. Remember, my OCD?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," he didn't remember. "Hey, uh, what does the C stand for again?"

"Compulsive, Ken, dear."

"Right,right," Ken nodded a couple times, his thoughts slowly drifting away from himself. "Wait, what about the O?"

"Obsessive, Ken, dear."

"Obessive, yes, obsessive... that... makes sense. And the D?"

"Disorder, Ken, dear."

"I knew that. I knew... I knew that. Disorder, huh?... And what does the C st-"

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Ken, dear."

"Right. Okay then. that makes sense. I guess I'll let ya' stay on your side. I love you, Emma."

Emma paused, the sentiment felt nice, considerate. Her body jerked awkwardly as she moved closer and layed down over him. Clearly uncomfortable, but she wouldn't let that stop her. "I love you too, Ken, dear."

Well, maybe 74 isn't such a big number.

**21- Three Dads (Will/Shelby)**

Will sat on his couch, phone perched soundly on his shoulder, as he was entaled by Shelby's stories of Beth and her adventures in New York. He was still kicking himself for not visiting her while he was there, but he was simply too distracted by all of the chaos.

"Well, I heard about some incidents at Nationals, Mr. Schuester. What's this I hear about my daughter kissing Finn on stage?" Shelby's change of heart lead her to being more interested in Will's stories rather than her own, not that Will minded.

"Yeah, there was this big brouhaha, b-"

"Honey, can I stop you there? Please, don't ever say brouhaha again."

"Sorry, it was a big mess-"

"Better."

"But I really don't think the kiss lost at Nationals. Maybe we were just underprepared. We'll get it next year."

"There we go! That's the Glee club spirit!"

"Do you miss it?"

"Huh?" Shelby was clearly caught off gaurd. She didn't particularly want to get into an emotional level of it. But he knew the answer as much as she did, there was no point in hiding it. "I mean, sometimes. But it's not like I was dragged out, I quit, willingly."

Will tried to comfort her, despite her not being at all in distress. "Well, maybe you could come visit New Directions some time. I'm sure the kids will be glad to see you again."

"Yeah... Maybe I should."

"It'll be a date, then."

"Will, you aren't trying to... I don't know, rekindle anything between us, are you?"

He couldn't help but feel taken aback, but whether it was because he was surprised or because he was caught she'll never know. "Shelby..."

"Actually, maybe a reunion wouldn't be so bad. What do you think, Will?"

"...Yeah, sounds good. How far do you think, you know, 'this' will go?"

"As long as you can keep up, I'll go as far as I take everything else."

"Wow... I, uh, wonder how the kids would react to that? I guess Quinn and Puck could use the father figure."

"And what about Rachel? She already has two."

"Well... one more wouldn't hurt."

**22- Heaven (Kurt/Sam)**

This was my chance. Here, in this motel, helping out Sam. I can finally make a move, I can finally make us happen, I can finally make Hevans a reality. Come on, Kurt. Just reach for his hand for the slightest touch, he'll be pulled in toot-sweet.

"You know, Kurt," Sam started, breaking my concentration. "All your help really is... well, helpful."

"You're quite the poet, Sam." I tried to sound more flattering than sarcastic... I may have failed a little.

"But really, you are such a- a gentleman." ...Damn. I can't do something now, but what if this is my best chance? Ugh!

"Its nothing, really, Sam. Besides, I doubt I'll wear any of these clothes again." God sakes! Do something, me! You're losing him! "Do... you think... you're going to be okay? I- Imean, if you ever need a shoulder, you know I'll always be here. Always."

"Thanks... but I think we'll make it out okay." Crap, he's so vunerable. Do I use this oppertunity?

"Why?"

" ...Hmm, I don't really know. I guess I've always just been raised to believe everything happens for a reason, so I assume that means this too. But it'll work out... it has to." Screw it. Hevans or not-

"Keep it up, Sam. I'm lucky to know someone as brave as you." ...Hevans or not... I'm going to be here for Sam.

"No, I'm lucky to know someone as compassionate as you. Can I be honest?" Honest? "I half expected you to try and make a move, as stupid as that sounds. I hope you're not offended."

...I'll go for it next time... "Make a move? Now Sam, that's not what a gentleman does."

**23- Tomorrow (Kurt/Dave)**

Kurt skipped up to Blaine in the midst of the crowded hallways. Blaine had transfered over to McKinley to have more time with his ever so lovable boyfriend. "Hey there, Blaine!" Kurt started, a touch louder than he really needed to be, "You ready for a new year together? Just wait until they see us, we will dominate this school."

Blaine didn't return the same excitement. "Kurt, I've heard you spent a lot of time with Karofsky over the summer."

Kurt shrugged it off with a chuckle, "Please, don't tell me the great Blaine Anderson is jealous." Kurt knew he wasn't jealous, he was just having fun.

"Of course not, I'm just concerned for your safety."

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt me. We just spent the summer at Gay Camp."

"What?"

"Yup, I played the piano and sang 'Getting To Know You' as Dave danced, but midway through we locked in a passionate embrace."

"You went to Gay Camp and you didn't tell me?" Maybe Blaine was a little jealous...

"What? No, Blaine, there's no such thing as Gay Camp."

"Oh," Blaine realised his mistake, and tried to backstep as much as he could, "Right."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Now, if you don't mind, Dave and I need to get to class."

"What," Blaine was trying his best to remain dapper and composed, but he was clearly struggling.

"Calm down, Blaine. He's just keeping me safe as part of the Bullywhips, and besides, our classes are next to each other. I'll try not to have relations in the meantime." Kurt chuckled as he turned over and started to walk away with Dave.

Kurt looked over to Dave and moved closer. "So, Mr. Dave, you think you're man enough to hold my hand in public, yet?"

Dave seemed flustered over the pressure, "Maybe tomorrow. Did you tell Blaine about us? And Gay Camp?"

Kurt seemed hesitant, stretching out his first sylable to stall, "Weeeellll, kind of."

"You know you have to say something eventually."

"Maybe tomorrow."

Kurt felt a chill of apprehension shoot through his body, after it settled, he shot a smile at Dave, who returned the sentiment. Kurt grinned down at the sight of Dave holding his hand.

**24- Bigamy (Puck/Santana)**

A stale night in a run down house called home to Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman, A.K.A. Noah and Santana. Slick black boots rested atop the armrest of a plaid couch, sitting at the end of Santana's long, lean, legs. Bored, she was stuck fiddling with her wedding ring. Puck rocked in a rustic wooden chair across the room. He would have been fiddling with his ring too, had he not already pawned it.

With a pop of his lips, Puck came in with a "So... you wanna do it?"

Nothing but a shrug was offered from his wife of... well, they forget how long they've been married.

"'Kay... So, like, can I go out with Lauren or something?"

"Sure, I got a date wit' Brits later, anyway." She offered a half-hearted slur, clearly uninterested in whatever Puck was saying.

"Awesome," appearently grown Pucks say stuff like that. "While I'm at it, I may get, aheh, reaquanted with Quinn again, too. And I wonder if Rachel's still single..." Simultaneously snatching his coat and hat, Puck made a B-Line for the door. "I'll be back, I dunno, whenever."

"Whatevs. Get some mascara while you're out." Santana flipped her ring like a coin, catching it to the sound of the door slamming. "Yeah, I gots this marriage thing down."


End file.
